Sentimientos encontrados y otros rechazados
by Sheyla Ryddle
Summary: Es un yaoi, Lion-O, Tygra (pero antes Tygra esta con Mumm-Ra) donde el señor de los Thundercats tiene que soportar varios obstaculos para estar con al persona que ama. (primer fic en español) muchos Reviews please. Capitulo 9 y 10 arriba. ¡¡¡¡Por fin!
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1.  
  
Aclarando dudas con odio.  
  
Cierto día en el cubil felino.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra? –Lion-O entró en la cámara principal y vio a unos Thundercats ahí adentro.  
  
-Parece ser que bien, se ha quedado profundamente dormido hace unos minutos –Cheetara se puso de pie al verlo entrar.  
  
-Y ha sido lo mejor, después de lo que acaba de pasar –Panthro s e puso a reparar el comando principal.  
  
-¿Y los demás? –Lion-O se sentó en una silla de la mesa de juntas.  
  
-Ben-gali y Pumyra han ido a la torre del Augurio –Lynx-O se giró hacia él (no ha verlo porque es ciego).  
  
-Vi a Ben-gali muy molesto por lo que pasó –Wilykit estaba cerca de la ventana.  
  
-Es natural, nosotros también deberíamos de estar enojados con él. Pero no, de antemano sabemos que no fue su culpa –Panthro se puso de pie.  
  
-Ya estamos aquí -Ben-Gali y Pumyra entraron en el cubil –Y al parecer todo está en orden en al torre del augurio –Ben-gali les dio el informe.  
  
-Me alegró –Lion-O se llevó una mano ala barbilla.  
  
-Creo que debemos de pensar en como vamos a recuperar todo lo que Mum-Ra nos ha quitado –Cheetara se sentó a un lado de Lion-O.  
  
-¿Acaso hay junta general o algo? –En eso las puertas se abrieron y Tygra entró ala cámara.  
  
-¿Eh?, no para nada –todos estaban sorprendidos al verlo.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre? –Tygra no se explicaba nada.  
  
-Nada, solo que... -Wilykat no sabía que decir.  
  
-Nos acabas de sacra de onda, es todo –Panthro se giró de espaldas, pero no por grosería, si no que aún reparaba el comando principal.  
  
-¿De onda? –Tygra aún sin entender nada, tomó su lugar en la mesa principal.  
  
-Exacto –Lion-O dio un suspiro y lo vio fijamente.  
  
-Creo que no me están diciendo la verdad –Tygra le devolvió la mirada fija. -¿Realmente quieres saberlo? –Ben-gali avanzó hacia él.  
  
-Créeme que sí –Tygra se puso de pie.  
  
-Pues bien. Mum-Ra se ha adueñado de todos los tesoros de Thundera –Tygra sin poderlo creer abrió la boca.  
  
-Eso es todo lo que pasó –Panthro se acercó a él.  
  
-¿Pe...pero cómo? –Tygra quería una explicación más detallada.  
  
-Todo a que tenemos a un maldito traidor aquí –Ben-gali lo observó acusadoramente.  
  
-Ben-gali –Pumyra le jaló un brazo para que se callara.  
  
-¿Un traidor? –Lion-O le apretó el hombro a Tygra, para que no siguiera preguntando.  
  
Ben-gali bastante desesperado, tomó a Tygra por los hombros y lo sacudió.  
  
-¿Será posible que no recuerdes nada? –lo sacudía bruscamente y Tygra lo veía asustado.  
  
-¿Recordar que? –Tygra quería safarse de las manos de Ben-gali, ya que le lastimaban los hombros y el cuello.  
  
-¡Maldito bastardo, fuiste tú quien le entregó los tesoros de Thundera a Mum-Ra! –Ben-gali lo aventó bruscamente al suelo.  
  
-¡Ya basta Ben-gali! –Panthro se acercó a Tygra.  
  
-Detente ahí Panthro –El tigre de bengala freno ala pantera poniendo una mano enfrente de él –Hay cosas que no saben sobre el pasado de mi hermano –se voltea a ver a su hermano (según dicen que él y Tygra son hermanos), y este se veía más asustado y parecía que le suplicaba a su hermano que no dijera nada –Tygra ¿acaso no saben que antes fuiste un ninfómano? Creo que no, ellos no saben que te causaba placer acostarte con el primero que se te pusiera enfrente... a ver dime ¿cuántos acostones te prometió Mum-Ra por cada uno de los tesoros de Thundera? –al finalizar Ben-gali, Tygra no pudo aguantar más y cubriéndose la cara con las manos se puso de pie y salió corriendo del cubil.  
  
-¡Tygra! –Lion-O quería correr detrás de él, pero Panthro lo detuvo.  
  
-Será mejor que lo dejemos sólo –Cheetara se acercó al señor de los Thundercats.  
  
-No puedo dejar que ande por ahí sólo y menos con ese humor y a estas horas –Lion-O aún luchaba contra los brazos fuertes de Panthro.  
  
-Te comprendemos, pero en estos momentos Tygra debe de estar muy alterado, cuando se calme regresará acá y arreglaremos todo juntos. Créeme que no le hizo ninguna gracias el saber que Mum-Ra de nuevo lo uso para que cumpliera con sus fechorías ¿Acaso crees qué si Tygra hubiera sido dueño de sus actos, le hubiera entregado el tesoro de Thundera?, por supuesto que no –Cheetara intentaba tranquilizara a Lion-O.  
  
-Me pregunto que sucia jugarreta utilizó la momia contra él –Panthro miraba fijamente al puerta,  
  
-Tal vez nunca lo sepamos y no creo que Tygra lo recuerde –Cheetara sentó a Lion-O en una silla.  
  
-No me importa lo que hubo en su pasado, en serio no me importa, sólo quiero que esté bien –Lion-O cerró los ojos.  
  
-Y cree que a nosotros tampoco nos importa eso –Pumyra le apretó le hombro.  
  
-Espada del Augurio quie... -Lion-O iba a intentar encontrar a Tygra con la espada, pero Cheetara le bajó el brazo.  
  
-Hasno caso...Tygra necesita estar solo y meditar –Lion-O se puso de pie y susurró "buenas noches", no sin antes dejar la espada en la mesa (para evitar el deseo e impulso de buscara Tygra) y de dedicarle una mirada por decir asesina a Ben-gali.  
  
-Ya se le pasará, pero lo que dijiste sobre el pasado de tu hermano, fue bastante incorrecto –Pumyra rodeó a Ben-gali con un brazo.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
  
continuará...  
  
Los espíritus del mal le revelaran algo a Mum- Ra sobre Tygra. 


	2. Lo que los espíritus del mal revelaron a...

II Capítulo.  
  
Lo que los espíritus del mal revelaron a Mum-Ra.  
  
En la pirámide negra: Mum-Ra había sido despertado de su sueño por los espíritus del mal.  
  
-Antiguos espíritus del mal que me han despertado ¿Qué es lo que quieren enseñarme? –Mum-Ra abrió su sarcófago y se acerco a la poza.  
  
-Mum-Ra –los cuatro espíritus hablaron al mismo tiempo –Entre los Thundercats hay uno que te hará sentir algo que tu creías desconocido en ti y aparte te servirá para aumentar tu poder.  
  
-¿Y quién es ese Thundercat? –Mum-Ra quería más detalles -¿Acaso es Lion-O? –al oír el nombre, los cuatro espíritus temblaron.  
  
-No nos referimos al señor de los Thundercats –el agua del pozo se agitó y Mum-Ra se hizo hacia atrás -: Nos referimos a Tygra, el arquitecto de los Thundercats -Mum-Ra se asomó al pozo y vio al susodicho corriendo por el bosque como si huyera de algo –Ahorita es tú oportunidad, ve por él y tráelo, no necesitas pensar ahora en algún plan, este se te vendrá ala cabeza cuando ambos estén frente a frente, y nosotros por nuestra parte le hemos aplicado un hechizo, para que la espada del augurio no de con él, esta es tu oportunidad Mum-Ra; ahorita está molesto por algo que sucedió en el Cubil felino y no volverá allá en unas horas, y sí tú te apresuras: es probable que ya no vuelva nunca –La risa fría de Mum-Ra y los espíritus llenó el lugar.  
  
-Antiguos espíritus del mal –Mum-Ra comenzó con su rito de Transformación -, transformen este cuerpo decadente en: MUM-RA, el inmortal.  
  
-Dicho y hecho, Mum-Ra salió volando de la pirámide negra y fue en busca de Tygra.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-  
  
Tygra se había adentrado en lo más profundo del bosque y se derrumbó de espaldas a un árbol.  
  
Quería estar solo y no ver a nadie, y aunque sus ojos ambarinos no mostraban lágrimas, parecía que lloraba internamente.  
  
No pensaba en poder regresar y menos ahora que se había descubierto su oscuro pasado frente a sus mejores amigos.  
  
Tan hundido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que alguien había aterrizado a su lado, a escasos centímetros de él.  
  
Vaya, vaya. Veo que este cachorro no ha tenido un momento muy agradable –Tygra al escuchar la voz, se giró y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Mum-Ra parado a un lado de él.  
  
-¿Qué quieres aquí? –Tygra se puso de pie de un salto y preparo su Bolo Whip. -Que recibimiento –dijo Mum-Ra haciendo una mueca irónica.  
  
-Pues si te encuentro aquí, quiere decir que nada bueno se avecina –estiró un poco su látigo.  
  
-Al contrario cachorro –Mum-Ra se acercó más a él y Tygra desapareció de su vista, pero Mum-Ra reapareció detrás de él, cuando el efecto del látigo terminó.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó Tygra la sexta vez que reapareció y vio a Mum-Ra a su espalda.  
  
Al verse directamente a los ojos. Mum-Ra comprendió lo que los espíritus del mal le querían dar a entender. Sintió algo en su interior, algo que le decía que no debería de perder al muchacho y protegerlo y hacerlo suyo a toda costa.  
  
-Buena pregunta –Mum-Ra no dejaba de verlo.  
  
-Creo que suficientes problemas me has causado –Tygra estaba a punto de correr cuando el brazo le fue sujetado por Mum-Ra.  
  
-Espera –le dijo -, aún no acabamos.  
  
-¡Suéltame! –Tygra forcejeaba con él, pero Mum-Ra era más fuerte -¡Ya te di los tesoros de Thundera! –Aún así, Mum-Ra no cedía -¡Qué me sueltes! –Mum- Ra le apretó el brazo con más fuerza y lo hizo gritar.  
  
-No, hasta que me escuches –Tygra aún seguía tirando de su brazo -. Perdóname por lo que te hice –Tygra dejó de forcejear en el acto y vio a Mum-Ra bastante sacado de onda-, y ...perdona, pero lo hago...Por qué te amo demasiado –Ahora sí que Tygra estaba más que sacado de onda , y ese estado de distracción fue aprovechado por Mum-Ra, quien lo jaló del brazo (por el cual lo tenía sujeto) y lo abrazó con una mano y con la otra, le alzó el rostro, y sin permiso. Lo besó profundamente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Mum-Ra intentará convencer a Tygra de que se vaya con él a la pirámide ¿lo logrará? 


	3. En la pirámide de MummRa

Capítulo Tres.  
  
En la pirámide de Mumm-Ra.  
  
Mumm-Ra se separó de los labios de Tygra y s ele quedo viendo fijamente. El Thundercat estaba asustado, a parte porque estaba con el que consideraban su mayor enemigo.  
  
-No hay por qué temer cachorro –Mumm-Ra lo rodeó con sus brazos la cintura cuidadosamente y lo atrajo hacia si –A mi lado no tienes por qué temer. Ahora entiendo lo que los espíritus del mal quisieron darme a entender, al decirme que contigo despertaría algo en mí... Que bonito color de ojos tienes –le alzó el rostro de nuevo para verlo fijamente.  
  
Tygra comenzó a preguntarse el por qué sus compañeros no acudían aún en su auxilio. No podía creer que el ojo de Thundera aún no le avisaba a Lion-O (no sabía que su comunicación con el ojo de Thundera había sido interrumpida) y7 Tampoco sabía por que sus amigos no habían tratado de comunicarse con él.  
  
Comenzó a creer que sus antiguos amigos realmente lo odiaban, pero lo que realmente estaba pasando era: Lion-O no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación y sumamente preocupado.  
  
-Ya siéntate Lion-O –le decía Snarf.  
  
-No puedo, Tygra aún no regresa –Lion-O se asomó por 150 vez a la ventana.  
  
-Ya volverá. Mañana ya estará aquí cuando todos despierten –de un saltó se trepó a la cama –Aparte si Tygra estuviera en peligro, la espada ya no los hubiera dicho –Lion-O vio que Snarf pudiera tener razón.  
  
De vez en cuando a Lion-O se le crispaban los dedos d e las manos y en los ojos se le veía, que deseaba tener ahí a Ben-gali y tomarle con ambas manos el cuello y apretar con todas sus fuerzas o de sacudirlo como sonaja, para ver si algo se agitaba en su cabeza y dejar de creer que esta estaba hueca.  
  
No, Tygra no conocía la realidad. No sabía que el señor de los Thundercats pensaba en él y quería saber sí estaba bien.  
  
-La noche está helando cada vez más –Tygra pegó un brinco, no recordaba que Mumm-Ra estaba ahí, y que hace unos instantes lo había besado –Lo siento –Mumm-Ra se acercó a él y le rodeó al cintura con un brazo.  
  
-No importa –dijo Tygra en un susurro –A decir verdad ya nada me importa –agachó al cabeza y Mumm-Ra lo giró hacia él.  
  
-Me encantaría saber el motivo por el cual estás así –le dijo.  
  
-No importa cual sea, es salgo que ya no tiene solución –iba a dejarse caer sentado sobre al hierba, pero Mumm-Ra se lo impidió. -A mi lado volverás a levantarte, incluso aún más (Y sobre todo yo), sólo es cuestión de que quieras venirte conmigo –le besó la frente.  
  
-No lo sé, aún no estoy seguro –Tygra se alejó un poco de él. Aún tenía dudas sobre lo que le había dicho y tenía la certeza de que sólo jugaba con él.  
  
-Veo que dudas de mi –Mumm-Ra se acercó a su espalda y le puso ambas manos sobre los hombros -, y no te culpo de ello. Es difícil creer que tu enemigo cambie contigo de la noche a la mañana –suspiró sobre al cabeza del felino y Tygra se estremeció un poco –Sólo te pido una oportunidad.  
  
-¿Una oportunidad para que? –susurró.  
  
-Para que veas que yo si puedo hacerte sentir bien, como te lo mereces –Al oírlo, Tygra lanzó una sonrisita forzada "Una oportunidad para hacerte feliz" ¿Cuántas veces no había oído eso?. Incluso Claudus y Jaga se lo habían dicho, al momento de rescatarlo de las garras de su horrible pasado y entregar lo a Panthro, para que lo cuidara y le enseñara a pelear.  
  
-Que fácil es decir eso –Tygra aún no se giraba a ver a Mumm-Ra.  
  
-Sé que tengo fama de no cumplir lo que prometo, pero contigo no será así –Tygra al escucharlo no sabía si creerle o no.  
  
-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga? –parecía que se resignaba.  
  
-Nada de eso, es sí tú quieres. Yo no te forzaré a nada –Mumm-Ra lo rodeó más cariñosamente con los brazos, al ver que el chico comenzaba a temblar de frió.  
  
-Perdóname, pero no te creo –Mumm-Ra al oírlo no dijo nada, ya se esperaba algo así.  
  
-No me pilla de sorpresa que me digas eso. Ya te dije que no es fácil que creas en tu enemigo de la noche a la mañana.. Para ti, ahora mis palabras son un cuento chino, ye s por eso que te pido una oportunidad –le besó la cabeza.  
  
-Es algo que tengo que pensar muy bien –Tygra bajó la cabeza.  
  
-De acuerdo –en cambio Mumm-Ra vio fijamente el cielo.  
  
Tygra se convenció así mismo (y muy equivocadamente), que sus antiguos amigos ya no querían saber nada de él.  
  
-Muy Bien –suspiró -.Me iré contigo –dijo sin voltear a verlo, mientras que Mumm-Ra sonreía con crueldad al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Ya verás que vas a estar muy bien –Mumm-Ra se tele transportó con él a la pirámide.  
  
Al llegara esta, Tygra sintió un escalofrío y Mumm-Ra lo abrazó.  
  
-No hay por que temer. Ven –Mumm-Ra lo acercó con él al sarcófago y lo metió (Claro que Tygra se preguntó como iba a caber ambos en un lugar tan pequeño). Pero al cerrarse el sarcófago. Detrás se reveló una gran habitación.  
  
-Wo –Tygra se asombró y pasó a la habitación –Mumm,-Ra se quedó detrás de él.  
  
-Veo que te ha gustado la habitación; ¿a porco creáis que yo dormía dentro del sarcófago? Bueno pues cuando tengo mi apariencia más poderosa, puedo gozar de otros privilegios. Es como si tuviera vida propia, como si no tuviera que depender del sarcófago –se acercó a él mientras lo observaba que veía por la ventana que estaba cerca de la cama.  
  
-La noche está bastante estrellada –al oírlo, Mumm-Ra caminó hacia él.  
  
-Pero si en el día, el sol está muy fuerte, tendré que taparla,.El sol me molesta cuando está muy fuerte.  
  
-Ya veo –Tygra se puso a ver ambos lados de la ventana.  
  
-Veo que te gusta mirar al cielo por las noches –Mumm-Ra le puso las manos sobre los hombros.  
  
-Sí, por qué... -no pudo seguir hablando ya que Mumm-Ra le comenzó a besar el cuello suavemente, haciéndole soltar un quejido de placer.  
  
-"Veo que será muy sencillo dominarte, cachorro" –lentamente le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y lo besó de nuevo.  
  
Esta vez Tygra sí correspondió al beso, y este se profundizaba cada vez más, cosa que hacia a Mumm-Ra desearlo aún más.  
  
-Te lo preguntaré, cachorro –Mumm-Ra se separó de él y se le acercó a un oído -: ¿Estás seguro de querer quedarte conmigo? –Tygra se giró a verlo -¿De querer estar siempre en la pirámide negra, y jamás volver a ver la luz del sol? No creo que eso te agrade, Thundercat... Voy a darte una oportunidad. Te daré la espalda por un minuto, el cual podrás aprovechar para irte de aquí, y será tu última oportunidad –Mumm-Ra le dio la espalda y realmente pensó que Tygra se lanzaría a correr, pero...  
  
-No, no me iré, estoy harto y no quiero volver jamás al cubil felino –Mumm- Ra se giró lentamente a verlo -. Tú me convenciste de venir acá y veo que fue lo mejor, era tu voluntad y te pido que cumplas con ella –dio un suspiro y vio a Mumm-Ra directamente a esos ojos rojos y fríos -, y tu voluntad la acepto, puedes hacer conmigo lo que tú más desees –el que realmente quedó sorprendido fue Mumm-Ra.  
  
Ante sus ojos, Mumm-Ra podía ver que el cachorro (como él solía llamarlo), estaba dispuesto a prestarse para ser ultrajado sexualmente (sé que suena feo). Pero lo que realmente le llamó la atención, fue mirarlo directamente a sus ojos ambarinos, los cuales ya no se veían como antes. Ahora eran fríos y calculadores, y con un destello de odio que doblegaría a alguien mucho más cruel que Mumm-Ra.  
  
Incluso se veía que jamás volvería a sonreír sinceramente, y eso que ni los espíritus y ni Mumm-Ra tuvieron que hipnotizarlo. Tygra había cambiado, dejando salir todo el rencor e ira que estaban dentro de él.  
  
-Muy bien –por tercera vez Mumm-Ra lo besó y comenzó a desnudarlo poco a poco, y finalmente lo acostó en la cama.  
  
Tygra no daba señales de estarse arrepintiendo por lo que estaba pasando. Si no todo lo contrario y parecía disfrutar de los besos y caricias que Mumm-Ra le daba en todo el cuerpo.  
  
-Creo que está pensando en una venganza bastante cruel ¿Podría saber contra quién? –Mumm-Ra lo vio de nuevo a los ojos.  
  
-Sí –Tygra se sentó un poco en la cama... En contra de los Thundercats... -Mumm- Ra comenzó a hacerle un sexo oral –Pero principalmente –dio un suspiro -... contra –su respiración era entrecortada -... Lion-o, el señor de los Thundercats.  
  
Sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo. Mumm-Ra dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.  
  
-Sí quieres, yo puedo ayudarte a llevara a cabo tu venganza –al oírlo, Tygra se rió de una manera realmente escalofriante, que incluso hizo estremecerse a Mumm-Ra, pero esta risa al mismo tiempo le hizo ver que estaba de acuerdo.  
  
-Muy bien –de repente pegó un grito y contrajo el estómago, viniéndose dentro de la boca del otro, él cual ya había reanudado su faena.  
  
-Creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con esto –Mumm-Ra de nuevo lo acostó suavemente en la cama y le separó las piernas para acomodarse entre ellas -¿Estás listo? –Tygra asintió levemente con la cabeza -, entonces así será –el felino fue penetrado de una sola embestida y pegó un grito. Durante muchos años había olvidado el dolor que producía ser invadido por otros, dentro de tu propio cuerpo –Lo siento –Mumm-Ra lo besó para calmarlo un poco.  
  
-Maldita sea –dijo Tygra en un susurro y ene se momento Mumm-Ra se le acercó a un oído.  
  
-Ya eres completamente mío cachorro –rió fríamente y le besó una mejilla suavemente.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Lion-O esta más que desesperado y va en busca de su amigo 


	4. La búsqueda del señor de los Thundercats

IV Capítulo  
  
La búsqueda del señor de los Thundercats.  
  
Al día siguiente, los mutantes estaban parados frente a la pirámide negra, donde supuestamente estaba la puerta.  
  
-¡Mumm-Ra! –Le gritaba Slithe -¡Mumm-Ra!  
  
Dentro de esta, se ve a Tygra bajar unos escalones (este ya vestía con un conjunto negro, y en el pecho, donde antes tenia el símbolo del ojo de Thundera, ahora tenía el de Mumm-Ra).  
  
-¿Quién estará gritando? –se acercó al foso, para que esta le revele lo que pasa afuera.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo? –el sarcófago de Mumm-Ra se abre y este esta en su forma débil.  
  
-Alguien te está llamando –al oírlo, Mumm-Ra se acercó también al foso.  
  
-Veamos –el agua de esta se agitó y mostró a los mutantes y Tygra lanzó una exclamación de fastidio y desesperación y Mumm-Ra rió -.Creo que tendremos que recibirlos muy a nuestro pesar –Mumm-Ra hace aparecer una puerta justo enfrente de los mutantes –. Te dejo un rato solo, atiende bien (Ya sabes a que clase de buen trato me refiero) a nuestras visitas –Tygra inclina la cabeza.  
  
-¡Mumm-Ra! –Slithe y los demás se acercan a la poza por el otro lado.  
  
-En un momento vendrá –Ellos escucharon una voz, pero no sabían de donde provenía y giraban la cabeza a todos lados.  
  
-¿Quién? –Slithe volteaba de un lado a otro.  
  
-No te desesperes mutante –la persona que habló, caminó un poco para salir de las sombras.  
  
-¡Es un Thundercat! –Monkian se sorprendió al igual que los otros.  
  
-¿Acaso tú no eres Tygra? –Vulturerman le preguntó.  
  
-El mismo –al momento de voltearse a ellos; los mutantes sintieron un terror inexplicable-¿Acaso quieren algo? –se acercó a ellos, y ellos retrocedieron bastante asustados.  
  
-¿Puedo saber que haces en la pirámide del gran Mumm-Ra, Thundercat? –al oír a Slithe, en los ojos de Tygra se dibujo un destello de odio.  
  
-¡No vuelvas a decirme así! –Le gritó y Slithe junto a sus mutantes sintieron encogerse –Esfúmate –le dice sin más ni más.  
  
-¿Qué me dijiste? –aunque quería hacerse le valiente. La voz de Slithe temblaba, ante al terrible mirada de Tygra.  
  
¿Acaso no lo oíste? –Mumm-Ra se acercó a ellos y ya transformado.  
  
-¿Qué clase de hechizo utilizaste en él, para que se volviera así? –Slithe se giró hacia Mumm-Ra.  
  
-Ninguno, él cambió por sí solo... aunque les suene imposible. Lo único que hicieron los espíritus del mal, es elegirlo como mi pareja –los mutantes abrieron la boca sin creerlo -.Mira –ahora se giró hacía Tygra y sacó una caja pequeña que contenía un anillo – Los espíritus del mal me lo han dado para ti –Mumm-Ra le puso el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda –Y en cualquier momento me uniré a ti como pareja.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Mientras eso sucede en la pirámide de Mumm-Ra. Por su parte en el Cubil felino: Un señor de los Thundercats está al borde de la histeria.  
  
-¡Todo por tu culpa Ben-Gali! ¡Tygra ya debería de estar aquí! ¡Si algo malo le ocurre tú serás el culpable! –gritaba Lion-O a uno de los Thundercats, mientras Panthro lo sostenía para que no fuera sobre el chico.  
  
-Tranquilo Lion-O –Panthro forcejeaba con él.  
  
-¿Cómo me pides que me tranquilice? ¡Tygra jamás a pasado una noche fuera del Cubil! –incluso Snarf sujetaba a Lion-O por los pies.  
  
-Pero el que quieres asesinara Ben-Gali no arreglara las cosas, aparte conociendo muy bien a Tygra. No creo que te perdone si asesinas a su hermano menor –Cheetara se acercó a Lion-O -.Toma, es tiempo de que la espada te muestre donde está –Cheetara le puso la espada del Augurio en la mano y Lion-O dio un resoplido furioso.  
  
-Espada del Augurio, quiero ver más allá de lo evidente. Muéstrame donde está Tygra –pero la espada no dio ninguna señal del paradero del felino -.Nada... ¡No me muestra nada! ¡Maldita sea! –aventó la espada con furia y esta se clavo en el piso, muy cerca de donde estaba Wilykit.  
  
-¡Tranquilízate Lion-O! –Panthro de nuevo lo sujetó –Así no llegarás a nada.  
  
-Hay dos respuestas para que al espada no localice a Tygra –Lion-O los vio fijamente -: O está fuera de los límites o está muerto –resopló y vio a Ben- Gali bastante furioso (parecía que echaba fuego por los ojos), y si resulta ser la segunda. Te juro que te haré pedazos con mis propias manos y no me importaría faltara al Código de Thundera ¿entendiste Ben-Gali? –Ben-Gali sólo alcanzó a pasar saliva con dificultad.  
  
-Puedes estar tranquilo, para nuestra suerte Mumm-Ra no tienen todos los tesoros de Thundera –Pumyra se acercó a ellos y vieron que traía con ella La cadena de la lealtad –La cadena aún muestra a Tygra en ella y de estar muerto ya no sería así, pero bajo su fotografía hay algo escrito –al escucharla los otros se acercaron y leyeron "Betrayer". -¿Qué significa? –Wilykit se volteó a ver a los demás.  
  
-Con toda seguridad debe ser el cargo que tiene aquí –dijo su hermano.  
  
-O será un ataque Lion-O le dio la vuelta a la cadena.  
  
-"Betrayer" significa traidor –escucharon hablar a Lynx-O, pero no me puedo imaginar a que se deba.  
  
-Quizá se refiera a que nunca nos contó su pasado, y no regresa aún, porque se a de sentir muy mal por eso –aclaró Wilykit.  
  
Puede que así sea –Lion-O guardó la espada en la garra felina y se la colocó en su lugar acostumbrado –. Voy a salir a buscarlo.  
  
-Iremos todos en el tanque felino –Panthro le tocó el hombro, y Lion-O aceptó.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Pero ellos estaban bastante más lejos de la verdad y sobre todo, de entender lo que realmente quería darles a entender la cadena de la lealtad.  
  
Por su parte. Tygra estaba "sentado" en el trono de Mumm-Ra, d e una forma bastante peculiar: Su espalda estaba de forma inclinada, (desde el cuello hasta donde empieza el cóccix) sobre el respaldo del antebrazo derecho, lo que resta de la espalda y donde empieza el dobles de las rodillas, se hallaban donde comúnmente se sentaba una persona y lo que restaba de las piernas, estas colgabas en el respaldo izquierdo, y Tygra parecía bastante interesado en las uñas de sus manos.  
  
Los mutantes sólo lo observaban bastante perplejos. Y Mumm-Ra aun lado de su poza, parecía bastante interesado en el libro que leía.  
  
-Que...-Tygra se giró a ver a los mutantes de tal manera, que a estos pareció congelárseles la sangre -¿Van a vigilarme todo el día?. Por favor Slithe... Mueve tu gordo trasero... -al oír eso, los demás mutantes se rieron del que era su líder, eh incluso parecía que Mumm-Ra también reía y era cubierto por el libro -... y has algo más productivo, al igual que ustedes –pero en cambio, Tygra no sonrió para nada.  
  
-¡Ese insulto me lo pagas! –Slithe se acercó furioso al trono y alzó su hacha frente a Tygra, él cual no se movió ni un centímetro, en cambió Mum- Ra saltó entre ambos.  
  
-¡No te atrevas a tocarlo con tus asquerosas manos, Mutante! –Rugió Mumm-Ra y lo arrojó contra las paredes de la pirámide -¡Ya ya retírense! –les gritó y los mutantes sólo vieron que Tygra les dirigía una mueca entre burla y desprecio.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-  
  
El resto de los Thundercats se hallaban en la aldea Berbil.  
  
-No Lion-O; Tygra no a pasado por estos rumbos –le decía el jefe de la aldea. -¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó.  
  
-Por completo, si así hubiera sido; nos hubiéramos dado cuenta –Lion-O dio un suspiro.  
  
-Gracias –el señor de los Thundercats se despidió y subió al tanque felino, junto a los demás Thundercats.  
  
-Parar el camino –Gu Berbil les dio una gran canasta de dulces.  
  
-Gracias –Cheetara la puso a un lado de su asiento.  
  
-Lion-O –vieron venir sobre sus deslizadores a los Thunderkittens -Ni los Wolos y ni los Volkians (no sé si se escriba así), lo han visto.  
  
-Ahora vamos al reino de las amazonas –pero incluso ahí, Willa y Nayda les dieron la misma respuesta: Que Tygra no había pasado por ahí.  
  
-Muy bien, gracias –Lion-O se veía más desanimado y mucho más asustado.  
  
-Ahora solo nos resta ir a la montaña de hielo, para ver al caballero de las nieves –de nuevo todos subieron al tanque.  
  
-Suerte –les deseó Willa.  
  
-Gracias –se despidieron y agarraron el rumbo más rápido hacia su destino.  
  
-Vamos a encontrarlo –Panthro quería darle ánimos a Lion-O.  
  
-Dime – Lion-O se giró hacia él -¿Acaso sabes cómo me siento? ¿Acaso alguien de ustedes sabe cómo me siento? –los otro se vieron entre si.  
  
-Bueno, nosotros no sabemos y no podemos sentir igual que tú. Aunque no te negaremos que también estamos muy preocupados por Tygra –Cheetara le tocó el hombro.  
  
-Siento como si mi ser hubiera sido dividido en dos partes y Tygra se hubiese llevado una parte con él, realmente no me siento completo, si él no está a mi lado –Lion-O dio un suspiro.  
  
-¿Acaso estás insinuando que mi hermano te gusta? ¿A pesar de lo que nos está haciendo? –si nadie de ustedes ha visto a un león enfurecido, sólo basta imaginarse a Lion-o en estos momentos, ya que parecería que asesinaría a Ben-Gali con la mirada.  
  
-¿Lo que nos ha hecho? ¿Lo que él nos ha hecho? ¡Más bien lo que tú le has hecho! Tygra se fue del Cubil por tu culpa ¿Con qué derecho hablaste sobre su pasado, y sobre todo cuando ya lo había olvidado? –Lion-O le dio la espalda.  
  
-Lion-O tiene razón ¡Snarf!, nosotros hubiéramos arreglado el asunto del tesoro de Thundera, sin culparnos unos a otros -Snarf también le llamaba la atención a Ben-Gali.  
  
-¿Acaso aún no te aprendes el código de Thundera? –Lion-O vio a Ben-Gali.  
  
-¡Eso deberías de preguntárselo a mi hermano!-gritó Ben-Gali ya molesto.  
  
-Ben-Gali, puede que Tygra fallara en dos partes del código de Thundera: la verdad y la lealtad, y casi siempre esas dos van juntas.  
  
Nos falló en la verdad al no decirnos nada y en al lealtad por lo mismo. Pero no lo hizo por gusto. Tygra es la persona más noble y pura que conozco, más bien creo que lo oculto por temor a que lo rechazáramos y cuando llego al instituto de Jaga, pudo olvidarlo y fue lo mejor. En cambio... Tu Ben-Gali siento decirte que has roto definitivamente con los cuatro estatutos del código –Panthro freno el tanque felino.  
  
El honor por no saber mantener la boca cerrada y demostrarnos que no eres digno de guardar secretos. La verdad que por tu miedo ventilaste cosas que no debías y este te cegó a que ocultaras lo que en verdad querías decirle a tu hermano. También el no reconocer que no fue su culpa. La lealtad: Lo mismo que al verdad, Tygra aparte de ser tu hermano de sangre es tu amigo, y aun así lo traicionaste y esa traición es la peor que existe (de hermano consanguíneo a hermano consanguíneo). Justicia: ¿Acaso fuiste justo con él a la hora de culparlo?.  
  
Panthro al terminar de hablar accionó de nuevo el tanque felino y se dirigieron hacia las montañas de nieve.  
  
-Ánimo, vamos a encontrarlo –Cheetara intentó infundirle ánimos a Lion-O.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.  
  
Continuará...  
  
Los mutantes revelarán donde está Tygra, al señor de los Thundercats y no le gustará para nada lo que escuchará. 


	5. La revelacion de los mutantes

Antes que nada una petición a Kokoro: ¡¡¡¡Vuélvete a conectar en MSN!!! Te extrañó mucho amigocha, y creo que debería de decirte que ya termine la primera parte de DByaoi. (hasta creí que te habías enojado conmigo).  
  
V capítulo.  
  
La revelación de los mutantes.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En la pirámide negra, Tygra aún se hallaba en el trono de Mumm-Ra en la misma posición de antes, salvo que, ahora dormía de perfil y tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos, los cuales descansaba en el antebrazo derecho. En lo que Mumm-Ra recargado en el respaldo también del lado derecho del trono, leía su libro.  
  
-Mi pequeño cachorro –Mumm-Ra dejó el libro a un lado y el acarició a Tygra la cabeza, el cual lanzó un pequeño gruñido –Jeje, vaya –se dirigió hacia una mesa y tomó de esta una pequeña caja -¡Silote, asqueroso mutante, presentante en este mismo momento! –en ese momento, Slithe apareció en la cámara, seguido por los demás mutantes.  
  
-¿Siih, poderoso Mumm-Ra? –dijo el reptil con voz melosa.  
  
-Quiero que le des esto a Lion-O –le entrego la caja -, y asegúrate de que la reciba –sin decir más volvió a su nivel normal y se encerró dentro de su sarcófago.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Y Lion-O y sus amigos ya habían llegado al país de los hielos.  
  
-Realmente lamento de todo corazón, no saber nada sobre su amigo –el gigante se puso detrás de Lion-O, él cual se entretuvo en golpearse la frente con desesperación en una columna de hielo.  
  
-No quiero pensar que está muerto por nuestra culpa –Wilykit se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar.  
  
-Esto nunca te lo perdonaré, Ben-Gali –Lion-O se acercó a él y estuvo a punto de ahorcarlo, cuando de pronto la espada del Augurio comenzó a brillar.  
  
-¡Jaga quiera que sea él! –Cheetara se acercó a Lion-O, quien torpemente atrajo la espada a su rostro.  
  
-Espada del Augurio, quiero ver más allá de lo evidente –tiempo después, bajó la espada –No era él –los otros se desanimaron -.Eran los mutantes.  
  
-¿Y si intentas llamarlo por medio del ojo de Thundera? –preguntó Wilykat.  
  
-Tiene razón, ya nada perdemos con intentarlo –Panthro le tocó el hombro a Lion-O.  
  
Lion-O dio otro suspiro y agarrando la base de la espada con ambas manos, dijo con voz clara y potente:  
  
-¡Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder...Thundercats HOOOO! –el símbolo del ojo de Thundera salió disparado y se proyectó en el cielo. -Sólo resta esperar –los demás se sentaron en el suelo frío de la cueva.  
  
Pero finalmente lo único que el ojo de Thundera atrajo, fue a los mutantes.  
  
-Ouk, Ouk, nos has ahorrado el viaje hasta el Cubil felino, Thundercat –Monkian se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Y ustedes no era lo que yo quería atraer –Lion-O los vio con odio.  
  
-Era necesario encontrarte de todas manera, Thundercat –Slithe avanzó hacia él -, dado a que Mumm-Ra te envía esto –le entregó la caja.  
  
-Cuidado, podría ser una trampa –Wilykit se acercó a Lion-O.  
  
-Podría ser ¿Ustedes no se irán de aquí, hasta que veamos que hay en la caja! –Panthro detuvo a los mutantes.  
  
-Sí no sienten confianza en abrir la caja, yo lo haré –el señor de las nieves tomó la caja y con mucho cuidado, cubriéndose la nariz y boca (podría tratarse e algún veneno o embrujo), retiró la tapa con mucho cuidado.  
  
-¡¡Ahh, es el bolo Whip y símbolo de Tygra!! –al oír a Wilykit, el resto de los Thundercats se acercó a la caja.  
  
-¡Qué le han hecho? –Lion-O los miró con una furia indescriptible, mientras tomaba los dos objetos.  
  
-TY más vale que nos lo digan por las buenas –Panthro giraba sus chacos -, y sí no es así, los golpearé hasta que me lo digan (y aun que me lo digan de buena manera. Sé que no me gustará lo que oiré, así que de todos modos voy a golpearlos) –los mutantes sólo retrocedieron.  
  
-¡Hablen, no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! –rugió Lion-O y los mutantes sintieron encogerse (no tanto como con las miradas que Tygra les lanzaba ahora).  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –Jackalman habló por todos.  
  
-¿Está vivo? –fue la primera pregunta Wilykit la lanzó, con cierto temor.  
  
-Sí –respondió Monkian -Él aún vive –los Thundercats respiraron aliviados.  
  
-¿Dónde se encuentra? –ahora preguntó Wilykat.  
  
-En la pirámide de Mumm-Ra –respondió Slithe.  
  
-Eso es lo que saben, o lo han visto –Cheetara los vio fijamente.  
  
-Lo hemos visto –Slithe habló de nuevo.  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra, Mumm-Ra le ha hecho algo? –Lion-O se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Pues decirte que bien, no sería lo correcto. No sabemos que le hizo Mumm- Ra (este siempre nos dice que nada).  
  
-Más les vale a ustedes y a él, que no le haya tocado ni un solo cabello; porque esta vez juro no perdonarlo –Lion-O apretó los dientes.  
  
-Pues nosotros tenemos la certeza de que le ha tocado algo más que un cabello –Monkian nunca debió de haber abierto la boca, ya que de repente los ojos de Panthro y Lion-O comenzaron a "echar lumbre", y los otros Thundercats sólo se veían entre sí.  
  
-¿Sería tan amable de aclararnos eso? -Panthro tenía una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir con que Mumm-Ra le ha tocado algo más que un cabello? –Lion-O tenía la misma expresión que Panthro en su cara.  
  
-Bue- bueno –Monkian vio a sus compañeros, que con gestos de la cara y de las manos le pedían que no hablara, pero Monkian estaba perdiendo ante Lion- O y Panthro -. Según tenemos entendido que son pareja, y parece ser que ya han tenido relaciones –al oírlo. Lion-O lanzó un rugido realmente estremecedor y Panthro blandió los chacos.  
  
-Eso no es malo... ¡ES PEOR! –durante la siguiente media hora: Panthro se dedicó a golpear a los mutantes y finalmente amarrándolos con las cuerdas de los Thunderkittens, los aventó dentro de la cajuela del Thundertank (debe tener ¿no?)  
  
-Vamos a la pirámide y juro que esta vez si mataré a Mumm-Ra, nunca le perdonaré por esto –nadie le replicó a Lion-O y subieron al Thundertank, en lo que el señor de las nieves se despedía de ellos.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Continuará...  
  
Lion-O y Tygra vuelven a verse frente a Frente. Al señor de los Thundercats le sorprenderá el cambio que verá en su amigo. 


	6. Primera Batalla en al pirámide negra

Capitulo VI  
  
Primera batalla en la pirámide negra.  
  
La thundertank continuaba su viaje velozmente.  
  
-¡Cómo demonios no se me ocurrió ir primero a la pirámide de Mumm-Ra! –Lion- O apretaba con furia uno de los bordes de la thundertank, y esta crujió –La espada del Augurio no puede ver el interior de la pirámide de Mumm-Ra –arrojó la parte que arrancó, lejos de su alcance.  
  
-Pero eso no da pie a que quieras destruir el tanque ¡Snarf1 –su amigo lo tomó del brazo.  
  
-En estos momentos mi tampoco me importa la Thundertank –Panthro aumento la velocidad, y no le importaba si los mutantes que venían en la cajuela estaban cómodos o no.  
  
-Mumm-Ra a caído muy bajo –la thundertank seguía avanzando.  
  
-Ha caído lo más bajo que se puede caer –Cheetara observaba a Panthro.  
  
-Estén listos por qué en cualquier momento llegaremos a la pirámide –Panthro viró hacia la izquierda.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En la pirámide negra. Mumm-Ra ya esperaba su llegada; incluso ya se había transformado de nuevo en: Mumm-Ra el inmortal.  
  
-¿Qué te parece mi pequeño cachorro? "tus amigos" vienen a buscarte ¿Qué piensas? –A toda respuesta obtuvo una carcajada realmente escalofriante -.Creo que estás resultando ser peor que yo –Mumm-Ra se llevó una copa de vino color rojo sangre a los labios.  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
En otra cuestión de segundos, el Thundertank chirrío frente a la pirámide de Mumm-Ra, y Panthro lo frenó bruscamente (sí la cajuela hubiera estado abierta, con toda seguridad los mutantes hubieran salido disparados).  
  
-¡A esta pirámide no hay que entrar por las buenas! –Lion-O agarró su espada y apuntó con ella hacia al pirámide.  
  
-Por supuesto que no –Panthro por su parte tenía bajo un brazo a los mutantes, y se veía que estaba dispuesto para usar sus cabezas para abrir un boquete en la pirámide.  
  
-¡Ho! –dijo Lion-O y de la espada salió un rayo que se proyectó hacia la pirámide y derrumbó una parte de la pared. -Vamos adentro –los Thundercats se adentraron.  
  
-¡Hasta la cámara de Mumm-Ra! ¡No se detengan! –Lion-O corría delante de todos y Panthro ahora llevaba a los mutantes arrastrándolos detrás de él.  
  
-¿Preparados? –todos asienten y entran en la cámara principal.  
  
-Sean bie3nvenidos Thundercats –todos voltearon y vieron a Mumm-Ra sentado en su trono y escucharon la misma carcajada que Mumm-Ra escuchó hace unos momentos (Mumm-Ra si sabía de donde provenía).  
  
La carcajada fue tan escalofriante que les congelo hasta los huesos y les erizó los pelillos de la nuca.  
  
-¡¿Dónde está Tygra?! –fue al preguntad e Lion-O.  
  
-Más cerca de lo que tú crees –Mumm-Ra sonrió irónicamente y de nuevo la carcajada proveniente detrás del trono -¿Y para que lo quieres? –Mumm-Ra de nuevo se llevó al copa a los labios.  
  
-¿Cómo que para que lo quiero? ¡Esa pregunta no deberías de hacerla! ¡Tygra es mi amigo! –la carcajada de nuevo se escuchó y esta vez más fría.  
  
-¿Quién se estará riendo? –Wilykit s escondió detrás de Panthro.  
  
-¿No será acaso la risa de los espíritus? –opinó Wilykat.  
  
-No lo sé, pero es escalofriante –Snarfer salió detrás de Ben-Gali.  
  
-¡Mumm-Ra, nosotros te devolveremos a tus asquerosos mutantes y tú regrésanos a Tygra! –ordenó Panthro.  
  
-Deberías de dejarlo en libertad –Lion-O habló determinante –no detenerlo aquí en contra de su voluntad.  
  
-Te equivocas –de repente vieron salir a alguien detrás del trono de Mumm- Ra -. Soy yo él que no quiere irse –esa persona los miró con un odio y rencor realmente indescriptibles, y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa bastante cruel.  
  
-¡Tygra! –Lion –O lo había reconocido.  
  
-¿Qué rayos te ha hecho Mumm-Ra, viejo amigo? –Panthro lo observaba incrédulo.  
  
-Ese no puede ser Tygra –Wilykit lo veía desde atrás de Panthro.  
  
--Es él –dijo Cheetara -¿pero que le habrá sucedido?  
  
-¿Qué le has hecho? –el señor de los Thundercats estaba bastante perplejo.  
  
-Es una pregunta un tanto estúpida, ¿no lo crees así Thundercat? –Tygra lanzó una carcajada que los demás reconocieron como la que habían escuchado las veces anteriores.  
  
-Esa risa no pide provenir de él –los Thundercats restantes prepararon sus armas.  
  
-Yo más bien les reclamaría lo que ustedes me han hecho –Tygra habló de nuevo -¿Dónde estaban cuando más los necesitaba? –los miró con odio -. Me sentía solo, y aún esperaba que alguno de ustedes fuera a buscarme, pero no... Él único que lo hizo fue Mumm-Ra.  
  
-¡Yo quería salir a buscarte Tygra! –dijo Lion-O.  
  
-Ah, Vaya –lo miró con desprecio -¿Puedo saber por qué no lo hiciste?. En ese tiempo me hubiera alegrado muchísimo el verte, no como ahora –Mumm-Ra veía la escena que se estaba desarrollando frente a él y parecía divertido.  
  
Lion-O lo miró fijamente, no podía decirle que no fue en su busca por qué los otros se lo impidieron.  
  
-¿Acaso no es tu deber como señor del os Thundercats preocuparte por tus aliados? ¿Acaso son ellos los únicos que deben de preocuparse por ti? –Tygra lo miró fijamente.  
  
-Por supuesto que es mi deber preocuparme por ustedes –dijo Lion-O.  
  
-No ¿en serio? –Tygra habló irónicamente y después se giró hacia Mumm-Ra -. Quédate con el ojo de Thundera si quieres, pero a mi déjame la vida de Lion-O –Mumm-Ra al escucharlo rió fríamente y los Thundercats se vieron estupefactos unos a otros.  
  
-Será como gustes –dijo Mumm-Ra.  
  
-Ten cuidado Lion-O –Panthro se paro a su lado -, Parece que Tygra habla en serio –blandió los chacos en su mano.  
  
-Lo que me preocupa en estos momentos es saber que clase de hechizo utilizo Mumm-Ra ahora en él –Lion-O le dijo a su amigo en el oído.  
  
-¡Lion-O cuidado! –gritó Wilykit y Lion-O alcanzó a voltear y a esquivar un rayo.  
  
-¡Rayos! –Tygra bajó la mano -, te has salvado –lo miró con odio.  
  
-¿Por qué lo has hecho? –Lion-O lo miró a los ojos.  
  
-Creí que ya te lo había dicho: Quiero tu vida –lo señaló.  
  
Lion –O dio un suspiro sin dejar de verlo a los ojos mientras pensaba "Tygra, sí tan sólo supieras que mi vida ya te la entregué, desde el primer día que comprendí que te amaba".  
  
-No pelaré contigo –dijo el Sr. de los Thundercats.  
  
-¿Escuché bien? –Tygra lo miró con desprecio.  
  
-Vaya, espero que no le estés temiendo –Mumm-Ra se levantó de su trono.  
  
-No e s por temor Mumm-Ra –Lion-O sonrió para sí -. Sólo que no quisiera enfrentarlo –ahora se giró hacia Tygra y éste a toda respuesta sólo alzó una ceja (al puro estilo Snape).  
  
-Veo que temes por la gran diferencia de poderes –Mumm-Ra avanzó y se puso detrás de Tygra, poniéndole ambas manos sobre los hombros.  
  
-Ya te dije que no es eso. No quiero una pelea innecesaria –guardó su espada en al garra felina.  
  
-Creo que me pones las cosas fáciles –Tygra se acercó a él.  
  
-No, no es por eso el que yo no quiera atacarte, pero descúbrelo por ti mismo –Lion-O le da la espalda –Vámonos –los demás Thundercats lo siguen. 


	7. Decubriendo el pasado

7° capítulo.

Descubriendo el pasado.

Mumm-ra y Tygra sólo se vieron entre sí, cuando Lion-O y los demás Thundercats se retiraron

-No hay duda cachorro –Mumm-ra lo abrazó por los hombros –Te tuvo miedo.

-No lo creo –Tygra se soltó de él -.En sus ojos no se veía ningún rastro de miedo, tal parecía que intentaba decirme algo –Tygra se había sentado en el trono. 

-No lo creo. Recuerda que jamás te busco cuando más lo necesitabas. Bueno, iré a descansar dentro de mi sarcófago –Mumm-ra volvió a su forma débil y se encerró dentro del sarcófago.

Tygra agachó la cabeza pensativamente ¿Qué era lo que Lion-O había tratado de decirle? No lo sabía, se llevó una mano a la frente.

-...Un momento...-vio algo tirado a lo lejos en el piso. Justamente en el lugar donde Lion-o había estado parado, había dos objetos. Tygra se acercó y vio que eran su bolo whip y su símbolo del ojo de Thundera -¿Cuándo las dejó? –Tygra no recordaba ningún momento en el cual Lion-O se haya inclinado a dejar ambos objetos o que los haya dejado caer por accidente.

Tygra suspiró resignado y se guardó ambos objetos, subió a una de las partes altas de la pirámide y se sentó en el suelo. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Cuando ya iban algo alejados de la pirámide; Lion-o les pidió a sus amigos que se adelantaran.

-¿Qué harás? –le preguntó Panthro al verlo bajar de un brinco.

-Nada. Ustedes váyanse al cubil y a la torre del Augurio –Lion-o los despidió y ellos partieron.

Lion-O se acercó de nuevo a la pirámide y tomó la espada del Augurio entre sus manos y la alzó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Thunder, thunder, thunder... Thundercats! ¡Ho! –de Nuevo el símbolo del ojo de Thundera salió disparado hacia el cielo y se proyectó enfrente de la pirámide.

-¿Qué es eso? –la luz que emanaba de la espada del Augurio, le dio directamente a Tygra en los ojos y éste cubriéndoselos, se acercó a la ventana.

Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Lion-O en la ventana. Éste bajó la espada y de nuevo la guardó, alzó de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana y sonriendo movió los labios como si dijera algo. Lo cual Tygra interpretó como un "volveré" y después lo vio alejarse.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Tygra descendió de nuevo a la cámara de Mumm-ra y vio que éste aún dormía dentro de su sarcófago. 

De nuevo se hundió en sus pensamientos. Aún no descifraba lo que el Sr. De los Thundercats quiso dar a entender al negarse a pelear contra él.

Apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano derecha y el codo del brazo de está sobre el antebrazo del trono.

Seguía cavilando en sus pensamientos, cuando de repente un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo hizo sobresaltarse. Maquinalmente volteó hacia donde Mumm-ra dormía y vio que el sarcófago aún yacía cerrado. De nuevo el ruido se escuchó y tygra giró rápidamente la cabeza, haciéndose daño en el cuello.

-Auch –se lo sobó y caminó lentamente a donde creyó que había provenido el ruido –Ahh, vaya –dijo en tono bastante aburrido y despreocupado al ver que el ruido lo habían hecho los mutantes que aún estaban ahí y amarrados –Así que... la basura local aún se encuentra aquí –dijo con un tono de amargura.

-¡Deja de decir idioteces y ayúdanos! –le gritó Slithe. 

-No, hasta que me lo pidas de buena manera –Tygra se puso en una pose arrogante.

-Por favor –dijo slithe entre dientes.

-Creo que no te oí bien –Tygra le acercó el oído. 

-¡Por favor! –gritó el mutante y bastante molesto por haberse doblegado ante él.

-Ahh, así si –tronó los dedos y las cuerdas cayeron.

-¡Te crees muy gracioso! ¿Verdad? –Slithe furioso agarró a Tygra por el cuello de la camisa y lo estrelló de espaldas contra una pared.

-¡Suéltame idiota! –le gritó, pero Slithe le subió ambas manos a un lado de la cabeza y se las pegó a la pared.

-Vamos, no me digas que sólo aceptas que Mumm-ra te toque y te bese le enterró las garras debajo de la barbilla y acercando su rostro lo besó a la fuerza, paseando su lengua por los labios del felino que yacían cerrados.

Tygra comenzó a sentir asco y luchaba por zafarse. Slithe le apretó con fuerza la mano y lo hizo gritar aprovechando esa situación para introducir su lengua caliente en la boca del otro.

-Vaya cachorro aunque te has cambiado de bando se nota que aún sigues siendo muy noble y dulce –Tygra solamente hacia sonidos con la boca e intentaba zafarse.

Slithe le pegó a un más las manos a la pared y ahora le beso las mejillas y el cuello duramente he introdujo su lengua en el oído del chico, cual reptil.

Con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle entre las piernas.

Tygra aún luchaba contra él, peor Slithe lo tenía fuertemente agarrado, pero al ayuda llegó, cuando Slithe soltó un grito y Tygra pudo ver que Ma-mut estaba prensado con los dientes a la pierna del mutante.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Mumm-ra abrió el sarcófago.

-Na... nada –Slithe lo vio asustado.

-Que cobarde –Tygra lanzó una carcajada cruel –El miedo no anda en burro ¿verdad imbécil? –apretó los dientes. 

-Espero que no le hayas hecho nada –Mumm-ra lo vio fijamente.

-¿Por qué no le dices que me besaste a la fuerza y que me tocaste? –Mumm-ra al escucharlo gritó furioso.

-¡Quién te dio permiso de tocar algo que es de mí propiedad! –Mumm-ra estrelló al mutante contra una de las paredes de la pirámide. 

-Perdedor –le dijo Tygra al acercarse a él.

-Ven acá cachorro –Mumm-ra llamó a Tygra después de transformarse.

-Voy –Tygra se acercó a él y mumm-ra lo abrazó.

-Escuchen muy bien mutantes, a partir de ahora el cachorro será su jefe –a Slithe no le gustó para nada lo que escuchó -... Y ésa es mi decisión le pese a quien le pese. Vámonos –se llevó a Tygra a la habitación que estaba detrás del sarcófago.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lion-O iba entrando al cubil.

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –Panthro se acercó a él.

-Por que caminando es más lento –pasó con todos a la mesa -¿Ustedes no se han ido a la torre? –vio ahí también a Pumyra, Lynx-o y Bengalí.

-No –habló la chica –todos tenemos dudas de el porque te quedaste un rato afuera de la pirámide –se acercó a Lion-O.

-Tenía algo que hacer aparte de regresarle dos objetos a una persona –Lion-o les abrió la caja que Mumm-ra le había mandado y vieron con sorpresa que el Bolo Whip y el símbolo de Tygra ya no estaban.

-¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste aparte? –Cheetara cerró la caja.

-Bueno, afuera de la pirámide convoque al ojo de Thundera y creo que la luz que emano éste hizo a Tygra asomarse a una ventana, y yo con un movimiento de los labios le prometí que volvería –Lion-O dejó la espada en la mesa.

-Corrección: que volveríamos –Panthro el tocó el hombro.

-Bueno, es verdad, no era necesario que le dijera que todos armaríamos de nuevo jaleo en la pirámide –Lion-o se sentó en una de las sillas.

De repente se sintió un frío inexplicable.

-Bengalí ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –todos oyeron una voz y se giraron.

-¡Es Jaga! –señaló Wilykat.

-Mumm-ra lo tiene prisionero en la pirámide, Jaga –le explicó Lion-o, él cual se preguntaba cómo era posible que todos pusieran verlo.

-Sé en que estás pensando lion-O. Me presento ante todos por que es de suma importancia que hable con todos ustedes...

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres decirnos poderoso Jaga? –Panthro se aproximó más.

-Ha llegado el momento de revelarles a ustedes, todo lo que no conocieron del pasado de Tygra. Siéntense –les señaló las sillas de la mesa y ellos obedecieron.

-Te escuchamos –Lion-O le pidió que se sentara en el lugar vacio de Tygra.

-Mucho de esto ustedes no lo saben y ha llegado el momento de que se les sea revelado por el bien de Tygra –Jaga junto sus dedos...

"Hace tiempo en Thundera, cuando ésta aún existía. Hubo una pareja conformada por dos tigres. Ella era una tigre de bengala y el un tigre común y corriente.

Ambos, por el amor que se tenían decidieron casarse, y de esa unión se dio un fruto: un pequeño felino al que nombraron Tygra.

Tygra se convirtió en el heredero de la gran fortuna que dejaría su padre, al momento de que éste muriera (millones de dólares thunderianos).

Pero no creyeron que pudiera ser algunos años después, ya que con el paso del tiempo. El padre de Tygra enfermó gravemente y los médicos no daban esperanzas de que viviera...así que tiempo después murió. Tygra sufrió por ello, pero no por él, si no por su madre de quien sabía había quedado sola.

Años después, la madre de Tygra (Tygra ya tenía como 11 años) conoció a otro felino: Un tigre de Bengala. Él cual parecía un buen sujeto.

Éste logró enamorarla y finalmente hacerla su esposa. Tygra no se quejó, sabía que su madre necesitaba compañía...

-Muy propio de él, ser amable con todo el mundo –Panthro interrumpió a Jaga.

-Exacto –Jaga dio un suspiro y continuó.

"...Pero pronto el verdadero interés del padrastro de Tygra quedaría la descubierto, sobre todo cuando supo que su hijo Bengali venía en camino.

Deseoso de quedarse con la herencia de que el padre de Tygra le heredó a él. El hombre planeó matar al muchacho, y que su hijo Bengali se quedará con toda la fortuna.

Ideó un plan, el cual se llevó a cabo dos meses después de que naciera Bengalí. Ese día Tygra se encontraba en la cocina ayudando a su madre, pero el hombre creía que estaba sólo y se abalanzó sobre él con un puñal en la mano."

Los Thundercats oían la historia sin respirar.

-¿Qué pasó después? –Wilykit estaba temblando.

"Pues sucedió que la madre de Tygra se aventó para salvar a su hijo y la puñalada la recibió ella. Murió al instante.

No contento con lo que hizo el hombre; culpó a Tygra del asesinato y juró castigarlo con algo peor que la muerte. Así que se lo llevó a su habitación y ahí..." –Jaga tragó saliva.

-¿Ahí qué? –apremió Lion-O.

-Por primera vez en su vida ( y muchas veces más) lo violó sexualmente –Al oírlo Lion-O golpeó con furia la mesa y Panthro cerró los puños hasta lograr sangrárselos –Ya después de ello su padre lo obligó a convertirse en alguien de la vida fácil y traer dinero a la casa.

"Y para no hacerla más larga. Claudus (sí lion-O tu padre) y yo nos enteramos de la situación, fuimos a verlo, por que se presumía que tenía un inteligencia admirable y al conocerlo decidimos rescatarlo de esa vida y convertirlo en uno de tus Thundercats.

Lo llevamos al instituto y lo dejamos al cuidado de Panthro –Jaga se giró a verlo –Panthro luego. Luego se encariño con él y yo de antemano sabía que sí algunas vez las personas que lo dañaron iban en su busca; Panthro lo protegería".

-¡Ja! Pero por supuesto. Esos sujetos se hubieran presentado y entonces sí hubieran conocido la furia de Panthro –el Thundercat alzó el puño.

-Pero hay algo más, algo misterioso incluso para mí, como lo fue para Claudus, y es el hecho de que sí Lion-O muere o desaparece sin dejar rastro o heredero alguno. Tygra sería nombrado como el nuevo señor de los Thundercats –los Thundercats que no lo sabían, sólo se vieron entre sí.

-¿Sr. de los Thundercats? –Pumyra parpadeó sin entender.

-Sí, y el misterio consiste en porque, sí él no pertenece a la realeza, pero pensamos que puede ser por su carácter –jaga se puso de pie -. Ahora algo importante. Tygra está en estos momentos sumamente confundido y cambió por que creía que a ninguno de ustedes le importaba, pero abrirá de nuevo los ojos sí ustedes destruyen el símbolo de Mumm-ra que tiene en el pecho (éste no lo hipnotiza, pero le impide entrar en razón.. Y lo más importante Lion-O, es demostrarle cuanto lo amas –con eso Jaga desapareció.

Cuando Jaga se fue. Los jóvenes felinos se vieron los unos a los otros.

-¡Noooo! –vieron a Bengali caer de rodillas.

-Bengali -Pumyra se hincó a un lado de él.

-Fui muy injusto con él, sólo espero que mi hermano pueda perdonarme –se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

-Tygra no es rencoroso, él te perdonará; no en vano lo he tratado por muchos años –Panthro se acercó a la ventana.

-Al que sí no perdono es a su padrastro –Lion-O apretó los dientes y puños con furia.

-Hay que idear algún plan, para hacerlo despertar –Cheetara se volteó a ver a los otros y ellos asintieron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ok, perdón por el retraso, problemas de computadoras jajajaja.

Espero que este capitulo les guste (a mí sólo un poco).

El siguiente mostrará que pasará con Tygra cuando descubra por qué Lion-O senegó a pelear contra él jajajaja.

Kokoro!!!! Dame tu nuevo msn y dime a que horas te conectas please


	8. comeinza el rescate, el espejo de la ver...

Capitulo VIII

Empieza el rescate (el espejo de la verdad).

Mientras eso tenía lugar en el cubil felino. En la pirámide de Mumm-Ra se daba lo siguiente.

Mumm-Ra había llevado a Tygra a la habitación que se revelaba atrás del sarcófago.

-Espérame aquí cachorro, Mumm-Ra tiene algo que hacer –le pidió a Tygra que se quedara adentro de la habitación y él asintió en silencio.

Cuando Mumm-Ra salió de la habitación, Tygra se sentó en la cama, y después se acostó en ella de perfil, poniendo su mejilla en el dorso de su mano.

De nuevo pensaba en porque el señor de los Thundercats no quiso enfrentarlo, y aparte pensaba en lo que el susodicho hizo afuera de la ventana y prometiéndole que volvería.

-Bah, esas son tonterías ¿por qué querría volver por mí, después de lo que me hizo? –Tygra se giró boca arriba -.Lo más probable es que se haya ido a entrenar para nuestra batalla –otra vez se giró, pero esta vez al lado contrario ¿Qué es eso? –Detrás de un cuadro vio brillar algo. Lentamente se dirigió a él y lo retiro con cuidado, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver los tesoros de Thundera. Los sacó ¿Acaso ese Thundercat regresará por esto? –los revisaba hasta que su mano tropezó con un espejo.

Era un espejo bastante especial, como Tygra pudo comprobar, en el se leí "El espejo de la verdad", cosa que le hizo dudar y decidió ver que pasaba.

Al principio el espejo le mostró su reflejo: A un muchacho de mirada vacía y llena de rencor, pero de repente el reflejo cambio y su mirada se volvió más dulce y sonrió. Tygra se quedó estupefacto y un rayo de luz proveniente del espejo lo cegó por unos momentos, para después mostrarle lo que verdaderamente sucedía en el Cubil felino ne esos momentos

En el Cubil, Cheetara habìa abierto la canasta de dulces que les habìa dado Gu Berbil. De repente, Lion-O separò uan cierta cantidad de dulces iguales.

-Los preferidos de Tygra ¿verdad? –Panthro se giro a verlo. 

-Exacto –Estos eran unos dulces de color balnco: Chocolate blanco, el centro amargo y relleno de chocolate lìquido de leche con ya sea; almendras, trufa, nuez o pistache –Se los darè cuando vuelva –los guardò en un lugar aparte.

-Cierto, a Tygra lo enloquecen los chocolates, peor especialmente los rellenos –Wilykit se comìa un dulce de chabacano.

-Y a mi me enloquece èl –Lion-O los vio fijamente –Les juroq eu si Mumm-Ra me diera a escoger entre los tesoros de Thundera o Tygra; me escogerìa a Tygra sin pensàrmelo dos veces y al respuesta es simple: Me estarìa dando a escoger entre la persona que amo y los tesoros de Thundera –dio un suspiro y se recargò en su silla -.Nunca me perdonarè el qeu no haya corrido detràs de èl cuando huyo del cubil, cuando más me necesitaba y sobre todo, no me4 perdonarè el que nunca le dijese lo importante que es èl para mi, que mi vida se la entregue cuando comence a amarlo –el reflejo del espejo se desvaneciò

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

Tygra bastente estupefacto bajò el espejo, ahora entendía el por que Lion-O se había negado a pelear contra él. El resultado era muy simple: Lion-O lo amaba y habìa dicho que para èl era muy importante.

Abrazò con fuerza y contra su pecho al espejo de Thundera, ahora sabìa que quien estaba equivocado era èl y que por su gran estùpides se habìa aliado a Mumm-Ra

Decidió no decir que ya sabía la verdad y dejando los tesoros de Thundera donde los encontró, se guardó consigo el espejo de Thundera en el bolsillo donde anteriormente había guardado su símbolo y bolo whip.

También comprendió que cuando Lion-O convocó al ojo de Thundera fuera de la pirámide, lo hizo por el y no por otra cosa, volvería por él.

Se quitó la gabardina y se tumbó nuevamente en la cama, curvo sus labios con una hermosa sonrisa, aquellos labios que a cualquiera le gustaría besar he incluso perderse, incluyendo perderse también entre sus dos profundidades ambarinas.

Tygra se puso la mano sobre el pecho, justamente sobre el símbolo de Mumm-Ra.

Tanto estuvo pensando que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido. 

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

En el Cubil felino se daban los últimos toques al plan de rescate felino.

-Entrar de nuevo a la pirámide de Mumm-Ra no será fácil –Panthro señalaba algo sobre un mapa que tenía dibujado.

En ese momento se oye el timbre.

¡Son Willa y Nayda! –les dijo Pumyra.

-Déjalas entrar –las dos chicas amazonas entraron al cubil.

¿Ya han sabido algo de Tygra? –preguntó Willa.

-Sí, está en la pirámide de Mumm-Ra –dijo Lion-O

¿Con Mumm-Ra¿Por qué no han ido por él? –Willa estaba asombrada.

-Hoy fuimos a verificar la situación y mañana se repartirán los guamazos –dijo Panthro.

-Sí, sobre todo a Mumm-Ra y ya veremos que hacemos para que Tygra abra los ojos y vuelva a la normalidad –Wilykat revisaba sus cápsulas 

-.-Ya veo, bueno, sólo veníamos para saber si ya sabían algo de él –las dos chicas se marchan.

-Bueno, ya mañana o más bien dicho más al rato, iremos ala pirámide para recuperar a Tygra –Lion-O mandó a todos a la cama para que pusieran descansar tan siquiera un rato.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando iba a su habitación Lion-O se tropezó con una mesa de tamaño pequeño y vio en ella "la cadena de la lealtad". La tomó entre sus manos y vio que debajo de la foto de Tygra aún decía Betrayer.

-Calla, tú no sabes que ha ocurrido –dijo Lion-O dirigiéndose al collar y después lo volvió a dejar en la mesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mumm-Ra llegó casi al amanecer a la pirámide y se metió en la habitación donde dejó a Tygra.

Tygra estaba tan dormido que ni cuenta se dio de que el ciervo del mal ya habia llegado.

¿Duermes, mi pequeño cachorro? –Mumm-ra le susurró al oído –veo que sí –le quitó los zapatos y después se le quedó viendo fijamente, después se agachó un poco y lo besó.

Deslizó suavemente el dorso de su mano sobre la mejilla del felino, y este, inconscientemente, abrió la boca para dejar pasar la alengua del otro.

Sin creer poder aguantarse más, Mumm-ra retiró la playera negra que el chico traía puesta, comenzándole a besar con desesperación el pecho, mientras se lo acariciaba lentamente.

-Me gustas y mucho cachorro- lo besó ahora en el cuello y con las manos le desabrochó el pantalón y le metió una mano adentró. Tygra gimió de placer, peor no abrió los ojos y Mumm-ra comenzó a hacerle sexo oral.

Tygra se movía al ritmo de la caricias y sobre todo aun estando dormido, y Mumm-ra seguí jugueteando con el cuerpo de su cachorro.

La sensualidad con la que se movía era demasiada, cosa que hacía a Mumm-Ra excitarse demasiado. Lo giró con cuidado y comenzó a besarlo y acariciarlo. Tygra por su lado seguía sin despertar, pero de repente Mumm-ra le comenzó a hacer algo que nadie nunca antes le había hecho: Un sexo oral por atrás –Tygra gimió y ahora sí abrió los ojos.

¿Mumm-ra? –preguntó.

-Sí, mi cachorro –Mumm-ra se acostó sobre su espalda y le besó una mejilla.

Tygra se giró a verlo y aún s veía un destello de odio en su mirada, pero no para Mumm-Ra. Cabe recordar que el símbolo de Mumm-ra aún lo estaba controlando, pero su corazón muy débilmente le sugería que huyera con la persona que realmente amaba.

-Cada vez que te veo, me pregunto cuanto odias a los Thundercats, pero en especial a Lion-O –al oírlo, Tygra no supo que decir.

-No lo sé, no creo que el odio se mida con una vara o con un grado de exactitud, puede que te diga que lo odio más a que a unas personas y menos que a otras –dio un suspiro.

-Eso es 1 pensamiento filosófico –con eso Mumm-ra lo besó de nuevo y llevó sus dedos a la entrada del felino.

Los nuevos quejidos de Tygra eran acallados por el beso, que ahora era más profundo y ardiente de deseo por parte del otro (tanto era su anhelo que con la lengua parecía que le quería tocar el interior de la garganta).

La mano que Mumm-ra tenía libre la uso para acariciarle todo el cuerpo.

-No creo que sea necesario el preguntarte si ya estás listo –Mumm-ra se separó de él y lo vio a los ojos y sin más de nuevo lo penetró.

Permanecieron así, por unos momentos, entregados al dulce éxtasis del sexo, por casi dos horas; entre caricias. Besos y quejidos suaves de placer.

Tygra no podía pensar en nada más, peor de repente escuchó una voz en su cabeza.

-"Es necesario que te unas a Mumm-Ra, pues ese es el destino que se tiene marcado para ambos… sabemos que tienes en tus manos el espejo de la verdad, y no creemos que quieras que tus amigos sufran de nuevo por tu culpa. Lion-O dice quererte o amarte más bien dicho, pero elije, amar a Lion-O y que muera por tu culpa o quedarte con Mumm-Ra para siempre y dejarlo vivir" –Tygra supo que se trataba de la voz de los 4 espíritus malignos.

-"No, no quiero que Lion-o muera por mi culpa" –se dijo asimismo.

-"Entonces decide" –las voces de nuevo se escucharon.

-"No tengo opción, elijo a Mumm-ra" –dijo en su cabeza y los 4 espíritus rieron en su mente.

Mumm-ra se aferró más a su cintura y lo penetró aún más. Tygra gritó ya que sentía que se le habían desgarrado los intestinos.

-Creo que me he sobrepasado un poco –Tygra al escucharlo no le dijo nada, su pensamiento estaba en que quería que Lion-O viviera y él se quedara para siempre con Mumm-ra. Ya que para Tygra la vida de su amigo valía más que su propia libertad y felicidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Continuará…

Pero Lion-o no se quedará así.

Y veremos que cosa le regresa a Tygra al señor de lso Thundercats.


	9. La negativa del Sr de los Thundercats

**Kokoro**: _Pues bueno aquí verás si a Lion-O le parece o no que Tygra se qued3e con Mumm-Ra y lo que éste piensa._

**Lady Grayson**: Pues sí, tienes toda la razón, tygra tiene que darse cuenta de que debe estar con Lion-O y no con Mumm-Ra, esperemos que pronto se dé cuanta de lo que está haciendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

IX Capítulo.

**La negativa del SR. De los Thundercats.**

El reloj que se encontraba en su habitación ya anunciaban las 8 de la mañana. Lion-O se paró de un brinco.

De nuevo regresaría a la pirámide por algo que era suyo.

Ni un solo segundo había dejado de pensar en él: Tygra ocupaba todo su ser, tiempo y espacio.

¿Estás listo? –Lion-O volteó y vio a Snarf a un lado de la cama.

Como siempre y ahora aún más –Lion-O fue a buscar su espada.

Es increíble todo el cariño que sientes hacia Tygra –Snarf lo siguió afuera de la habitación.

Es amor Snarf, es amor, como ya lo dije –entra en la cámara de la espada.

No necesitas decírmelo ¡Snarf! No en balde soy tu niñero –se quejó.

Lo sé –toma la espada y se la guarda.

Incluso tu padre le tomó mucho cariño, lo veía como a un hijo y Jaga por igual, por eso decidieron protegerlo –Snarf aún caminaba detrás de Lion-O.

¿Acaso tú conocías su historia? Lion-O sin creerlo se volteó a verlo.

Pues sí, algo, no todo. Sé que tiempo después de que Jaga entregará a Tygra a Panthro para que lo entrenara, salió en busca del padrastro, junto a Claudus y entre los dos lo desterraron y supe que después murió –Lion-O lo escuchaba con atención.

Si ese bastardo siguiera vivo, yo sí lo perseguiría hasta matarlo, y estoy seguro que mi padre me comprendería- ambos marcharon hacia la sala de juntas y ven que los demás thundercats ya los esperaban.

Todos estamos listos –Panthro se puso de pie al verlos entrar.

Pero antes tiene que comer algo –Snarf les pidió a todos que se sentaran.

Lo que yo quiero es comerme a Tygra –Lion-O se sentó en su lugar.

Lamentablemente eso no se encuentra en el menú –le dijo Panthro con una sonrisita.

Ya verás que pronto lo agregaré a mi menú personal –Lion-O vio que Snarf traía el desayuno.

Si es que Tygra se deja –dijo Cheetara.

Pues a ver –Lion-O se puso a desayunar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la pirámide negra, Tygra de nuevo se había quedado sólo. Mumm-Ra le había dicho que tenía que ir a ver a los mutantes al castillo de Plumdar.

En su estancia desde que Mumm-Ra se fue; Tygra ha estado viendo todo lo que acontece en el Cubil felino gracias al espejo (Hasta se rió cuando oyó que Lion-O quería almorzárselo a él).

"Ésta es la única forma que tengo para saber si ellos están bien o no" –pensó y de nuevo guardó el espejo –"Lamentaré decirle que no puedo ir con él, pero tampoco le puedo decir el porque –de nuevo retiró la pintura que ocultaba los tesoros de Thundera y tomó un brazalete en sus manos -.Creo que les devolveré esto, ya que es uno de los más importantes –de repente, reparó en un pedazo de una piedra, la cual reconoció como un trozo de la KeyStone y estiró la mano para tomarla, pero de repente algo le hizo retroceder: Aquel recuerdo de hace tiempo, cuando él encontró la llave y se volvió adicto al poder que ésta daba. Algo realmente estúpido de su parte y sobre todo porque es bastante ingenuo… Esa piedra le estaba adsorbiendo la energía y en el peor de los casos hasta la vida y sino hubiera sido por Lion-O quien rescató la situación, él hubiera muerto -15 días me la pasé en cama y me recuperé gracias también a los cuidados de Pumyra y sobre todo a Lion-O y Panthro quienes se preocuparon mucho, al igual que los demás" –Guardó el brazalete en un bolsillo y de nuevo colocó el cuadro –"A veces pienso que esa vez mi ambición fue demasiada. Lion-O debiste dejar que muriera" –se quitó el pijama de seda negra y se puso un nuevo conjunto negro que le habían dejado los espíritus del mal.

Se lo probó y parecía un sueño y cualquiera que lo viera diría lo mismo: Traía puesto un pantalón negro que se la ajustaba un poco a las piernas, la camisa que traía era un poco larga y las mangas también era largas sólo que una era un poco mas corta que al otra por algunos centímetros. En la cintura tenía un cinturón labrado entre oro y plata, incluso la hebilla que tenía también era labrada con el mismo material y tenía el símbolo de Mumm-Ra. Incluso el traje contenía una capa, la cual se sujetaba con el verdadero símbolo que los espíritus del mal le habían otorgado al momento de aliarse a Mumm-Ra. Finalmente se calzó unas botas y salió de la habitación.

Se sentó en la fosa y fijó su vista en ningún punto es especial.

De nuevo pensaba en sus amigos, pero en especial en Lion-O ¿Cómo iba a mentirle a Lion-O? No sería fácil decirle que no lo amaba, cuando él sabía que no era cierto y menos aún cuando él jamás había dicho una mentira.

Hundió el rostro en ambas manos, pero de repente una explosión en la pirámide lo asustó y casi le hace caer de espaldas a la fosa.

¿Quién? –se puso de pie y miró hacia donde se había formado un gran cortina de humo y polvo.

Dije que volvería por ti –en el centro de la cortina de polvo se dibujó una silueta de un felino. Tygra caminó hasta el susodicho y al verse frente a frente; Lion-O pudo comprobar que Tygra realmente parecía un sueño con el conjunto negro que ahora lucía.

Tygra despegó suavemente los labios y murmuró "Lion-O", con un tono que no indicaba ni el más mínimo reproche, sino más bien parecía entre esperanzado y triste, pero sobre todo tierno.

Vaya –Tygra giró la cabeza y vio que los demás thundercats se habían presentado también -. Se ve que ya se te fue el mal humor –Panthro iba a tocarlo por los hombros, pero Tygra retrocedió.

Por favor, váyanse –les dijo.

¿Qué nos vayamos? –Wilykit se volteó a ver a los demás.

Nada de eso, yo vine aquí por ti y no me iré sino te llevo –Lion-O se acercó más a él, pero Tygra retrocedió aún más.

¿Por qué no quieres venir? –Wilykit también se acercó a él.

ES algo que no les importa –dio la media vuelta y se iba a retirar, peor Lion-O lo sostuvo de un brazo.

Te conozco lo suficiente y sé que pasa algo raro a toda respuesta, Tygra bajó la cabeza.

Por favor, te lo suplico no me preguntes nada y ya váyanse de aquí –pero si Tygra estaba en sus 13, Lion-O también.

Pues si no es por las buenas, entonces será por las malas –Lion-O le asió ambos brazos como si lo sujetara con dos tenazas muy duras. Tygra comenzó a tirar de sus brazos para poder safarse, pero Lion-O lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazo.

Tygra sintió el impulso de abrazarlo también y de descansar su cabeza sobre uno de los hombros del señor de los thundercats.

Pero no oo hizo, lo único que hizo fue que bajó el brazo y deslizó algo dentro de la garra felina, y después rechazó a Lion-O suavemente.

No puedo hacerlo, es enserio –Tygra lentamente caminó hacia la fosa y se sentó en el borde.

Y según tú ¿Qué motivo te impide irte con nosotros? –Panthro de puso a un lado de él.

Porque –Tygra dio un suspiro y cerró los ojos -… Porque estoy comprometido. Voy a casarme con Mumm-Ra –les mostró un hermoso anillo entre rubí y Zafiro y con un diamante incrustado, que se hallaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda (Sí es el anillo que Mumm-Ra le dio frente a los mutantes).

Es cierto –todos giraron la cabeza y vieron a Mumm-Ra en su forma siempre viva -. Y por lo que veo. Este cachorro por fin ha accedido a mi petición –Mumm-Ra rodeó a Tygra cariñosamente con sus brazos y le besó suavemente la cabeza.

Tygra pensó que vería tristeza en los ojos del Sr. De los thundercats, pero no fue así: Lion-O sonreía y sinceramente.

Bueno, pues en ese caso –Lion-O se giró a ver a los demás -. Nosotros nos retiramos –los otros thundercats sólo se vieron entre sí -. Vamos, no hay que interrumpir a esta pareja –los otros sin entender nada, lo siguieron fuera de la pirámide.

¿Qué significa esto Lion-o? –Cheetara se acercó a él cuando ya estaban lejos de la pirámide.

Cuando realmente amas a alguien no lo abandonas así tan fácil -Panthro también quería una explicación.

Y según tú amas a Tygra –Wilykit también se unió ala plática.

¿Y quién les dijo que dejé de amarlo? Ahora lo amo más que nunca, y sé que tengo una boda que arruinar como siempre he querido –se acarició las manos y sonrió.

¿Una boda que arruinar? Y yo que creía que la única que veía novelas era Wilykit.

Cierto, pero Lion-O las ve conmigo o le platico lo que sucede en ellas –Wilykit se sonrojó.

Bueno, será mejor que todos regresemos al cubil felino –Panthro les pidió que subieran al tanque felino.

Dejaré a Mumm-Ra creer que tienen a Tygra para sí solo, pero lo que no sabe es que Tygra se hace el que lo ama –Lion-O sonrió para sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Continuará…

Lion-O se entera del porque Tygra se niega a irse con él

Se armará un lío muy grande en la pirámide que podría culminar en una desgracia.


	10. La declaración de jaga, la destrucción d...

**Kokoro**: _Sí el capítulo anterior te mantuvo en el borde de la silla, espera a leer éste._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo X.

**La declaración de Jaga, la destrucción del símbolo de Mumm-Ra.**

Al llegar al cubil felino, todos se dirigieron al comedor para almorzar.

Les voy a hacer unos bocadillos y un pastel –les dijo Snarf a todos -, por lo mientras Snarfer les traerá unas bebidas.

De acuerdo –todos asintieron y tomaron sus lugares en la mesa.

Oigan, hablando de pasteles ¿vieron lo bien que se veía Tygra con el nuevo conjunto negro que traía? –Wilykit se oía emocionada.

Y no me digas que con el otro conjunto que lo vimos, no se veía nada bien –Pumyra comenzó a platicar con Wilykit para darle picones a Lion-O.

Pues a mi me gustó más el que uso hoy, Mumm-Ra tiene muy buen gusto para vestirlo –en lo que ellos hablaban, Snarfer entró con las bebidas y unos cafés.

Pues poco me faltó para quitarle este traje –Lion-O tomó una taza -.Y no por que no me gustara, sino todo lo contrario –le dio un pequeño sorbo al café.

Lion-O, quítate la espada cuando estés sentado en al mesa –Snarf entró en ese momento con una bandeja de bocadillos y pastelillos.

Cierto –Lion-O se puso de pie y arrojó la garra felina a un sillón, pero de repente una cosa salió de ella -¿Y esto? –Lion-O se acercó a recoger el objeto que salió de la garra -¡Es el brazalete de Thundera!

¿Cómo es posible que lo te3ngas tú y no Mumm-Ra como se supone? –Cheetara se acercó a él.

Creo saber que pasó –Panthro se llevó la mano a la barbilla en actitud pensativa- .ala hora que abrazaste a Tygra, él suavemente deslizó una de sus manos hacia la garra felina y puede ser el momento en el que dejó caer el brazalete ahí adentro –ahora él tomó el brazalete.

¿Así que Tygra nos regresó el brazalete? –Ben- Gali vio a los otros fijamente.

Sí, así fue –todos voltearon y vieron a Jaga -. Tal parece ser que él ya se dio cuenta de la verdad –ondeó su capa.

Eso parece, pero lo que a mi me interesa es sacarlo de la pirámide, pero no se deja y menos ahora que dice que se va casar con Mumm-Ra –Lion-O habló con su mentor.

Una boda que no debería de hacerse y menos aún cuando uno de ellos es cruelmente engañado. Lion-O: Tygra se casará con Mumm-ra porque lo espíritus del mal le han dicho que no podría amarte. Ya que podrías morir por su culpa –Lion-O al escuchar a Jaga se le quedó viendo como si estuviera loco.

Eso es tonto y aunque fuera cierto, yo moriría feliz al saber que es porque me ama –Lion-O se sentó en su lugar.

Lo mejor será que impidan la boda, por qué si no… Tygra ya no volverá a ser el mismo –Con eso Jaga desapareció -. Intenten que Tygra se desprenda del símbolo de Mumm-Ra para que puedan destruirlo –fue lo último que le oyeron decir.

Bueno –Panthro se giró a verlos -.Jaga nos ha dado una nueva orden los otros asintieron.

Es tiempo de volver a la pirámide y de demostrarle a Mumm-Ra que no se puede quedar con lo que es mío –se volvió a poner la garra felina.

Antes termina de comer –dijo Snarf.

Ahorita esto es más importante –De nuevo todos los Thundercats salieron y subieron a la Thundertank.

Ánimo Tygra, ya vamos por ti –Wilykit se sentó en la parte de atrás.

Permiso, cerraré a los que están en al parte de atrás, para que os otros se trepen arriba –Panthro los encerró.

Creo que estás demasiado orgulloso de tu Thundertank –Lion-O lo vio fijamente.

Y que lo digas, recuerda que es el primer móvil que construí aquí en el tercer planeta –lo puso en marcha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la pirámide negra, los espíritus del mal apuraban a Mumm-Ra, para que tomara a Tygra como pareja.

Lion-O no tardará en volver, y ahora si viene decidido a quitártelo –le decían.

Lion-O –susurró Tygra y Mumm-Ra se giró a verlo.

Pues que ni crea que te llevará con él –Mumm –Ra lo tomó del brazo.

Yo sé perfectamente que no puedo irme con él –Tygra lo vio directamente a los ojos.

Es bueno que lo comprendas –Tygra a toda respuesta bajó la cabeza y suspiró resignadamente.

Mumm-Ra lo giró hacia él y le alzó el rostro, para después besarlo apasionadamente.

¿Recuerdas a Silky? –le preguntó de repente. (N/a: para quienes no la recuerden favor de ver el capítulo del jardín de las delicias, se encuentra en la primera temporada).

¿A Silky? Claro que la recuerdo. Tú hace tiempo adoptaste esa forma para engañarme y que te entregara la espada del Augurio –se recargó en el pecho de Mumm-ra y éste le acarició la cabeza.

¿Sabías que la fruta de Silky representa como son tus verdaderos sentimientos? -le besó la cabeza- .Lo que quiere decir que recuerdo que a ti te supo muy dulce, porque tus sentimientos son así. No quise aceptarlo, pero desde ese momento quise tenerte conmigo, lástima que la fruta no pudo cumplir bien su misión, pero ahora… -sacó de su capa otra de las frutas -… No, no voy a volver a embrujarte, sólo quiero comprobar que tan dulce sabe –cortó un pedazo y se lo metió a la boca y antes de que Tygra se lo tragara, lo besó.

El sabor que el Thundercat le había impreso ala fruta, era realmente delicioso, con eso Mumm-Ra comprendió que tan dulce era.

El ser de 5000 años de edad, comenzó a preferir al verdadero Tygra, el cual era capaz hasta de amar al ser más insignificante de la tierra (léase los mutantes).

De repente el beso fue interrumpido por la voz de los cuatro espíritus.

Más vale que te des prisa Mumm-Ra de repente ellos 4 hicieron aparecer a un Bulkan, que hizo a Tygra sospechar que lo tenían secuestrado.

¿Qué – que es lo que tengo que hacer? –Preguntó bastante asustado ese pequeño ser y Tygra sintió lástima.

Lo único que tienes que hacer es casarnos –dijo Mumm-Ra y el Bulkan se giró a verlo, pero al ver a su pareja pegó un grito de incredulidad.

Pe- pero si tú eres uno de esos Thundercats. E- eres Tygra ¿no? –Tygra asintió ligeramente -¿q- qué pasó con Lion-O, él te amaba –Tygra quedó sorprendido al ver que ese pequeño ser incluso sabía lo que Lion-O sentía por él-. No, no pu- puedo a- aceptar esto… Tú- tú no me- mereces esto, tu corazón es muy no- noble y pu- puro ¿Co- cómo es po- posible que te cases con alguien co- como Mu- Mumm-Ra? –el bulkan señaló temblorosamente con un dedo a Mumm-Ra.

Porque él lo decidió así –dijo éste tranquilamente y el Bulkan, con terror y temor se giró a ver a Tygra quien sólo asintió ligeramente.

No- no es cierto ¿Qué pasará con- contigo? –tal parecía que quería hacerlo recapacitar.

Él jamás volverá a salir de aquí, ni volverá a ver los rayos del sol, todo aliento de vida le será arrebatado y será confiscado como Mumm-Ra a depender de un sarcófago –los 4 espíritus del mal aparecieron al lado del sarcófago de Mumm-Ra, otro sarcófago, el cual tenía grabado un dibujo de Isis la Luna, coronando a Anubis el dios de la muerte, quien venció a Ra el dios del sol.

Tygra quedó pasmado al ver el sarcófago, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Eso no –de nuevo el bulkan hablo –No, no creo que tus a- amigos vayan a permitir es- esto. Ellos te qui- quieren demasiado – de repente un terrible estruendo hizo a todos callarse.

Eso es muy cierto –Panthro había hecho una entrada triunfal con todo y su Thundertank, a al pirámide.

Nosotros no permitiremos que Tygra se case con alguien a quien no ama- el compartimiento del tanque se abrió y el resto de los Thundercats saltó afuera -. Aparte –Wilykit siguió hablando -: Tygra se ve más lindo bajo los rayos del sol –la gatita le sonrió a su amigo.

No recuerdo haberlos invitado a mi boda –Mumm-Ra se dirigía principalmente a Lion-O.

Sabía que lo olvidarías, por eso nos hemos invitado solos- Lion-O desenvainó su espada.

Lion-O por favor –Tygra juntó las manos en actitud suplicante.

Nada Tygra, vine por ti y ahora si no me iré sino te llevo conmigo –apuntaba a Mumm-ra con la espada –y de ser necesario, pelearé por ti hasta la muerte.

Pe- pero Lion-O yo, yo no… -Tygra intentó hablar con él.

Ni lo menciones, sé lo que sientes por mí y es igual alo que yo siento por ti y sobre todo, yo jamás te mentiría- al oírlo, Tygra se giró a ver a Mumm-Ra sin entender y después a los 4 dioses del mal.

¿Qué quiere decir con que él jamás me mentiría? –le preguntó a Mumm-Ra principalmente.

No lo sé –contestó éste sinceramente.

¿No lo sabes? ¿Por qué le han dicho a tygra que moriré si él me llega a amar, vamos, eso no es cierto, Tygra me ama y nada de lo que ustedes le han dicho es verdad –Lion-O empuñó más su espada.

No te metas en esto, Thundercat –los ojos de los 4 espíritus dispararon rayos-

¡Cuidado Lion-o! –Cheetara lo empujó.

¡Esto se está pasando de los límites!-Panthro sacó su arma.

¡Mumm-Ra apresúrate a tomarlo como pareja oficial! –rugieron los 4 espíritus.

¡Ustedes no pueden obligar a Tygra a casarse! –gritó Wilykit.

¡Basta! –Tygra gritó.

¿Tygra? –Ben –Gali se giró a verlo.

¡Si las cosas siguen así prefiero quedarme solo! –Iba a salir corriendo de la pirámide pero…

¡Tú no te mueves de aquí! –los 4 espíritus azotaron a Tygra contra una pared y le sujetaron las muñecas y los tobillos y después le lanzaron un rayo.

Tygra gritaba y se retorcía del dolor, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

¡Tygra! –gritó Lion-O.

¡Cachorro! –Mumm-Ra corrió detrás de Lion-O.

¡Van a matarlo! –Wilykit se cubrió la cara bastante asustada.

¡Ya basta espíritus del mal! –les gritó Mumm-Ra, pero estos parecieron no oírlo y seguían torturando a Tygra.

¡Ho! –Lion-O empuñó la espada y destruyó ante la atónita mirada de los presente, a uno de los dioses del mal.

¡Qué has hecho! –Mumm-Ra se giró a ver a Lion-O.

Ben-Gali intentaba cortar con su martillo, los grilletes que sujetaban a su hermano.

¿Acaso te importan más las estatuas, que al vida de la persona a la que amas? –Lion-O y Mumm-Ra seguían discutiendo.

¡Por supuesto que no, pero nadie te dijo que puedes destruir lo que hay en mi pirámide! –de repente Mumm-ra dio un suspiro. De acuerdo, pelearemos por el cachorro hasta que uno de los dos fallezca.

Por mi está bien -ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla.

¡No! –Tygra, quien ya había sido rescatado por Ben –Gali, corrió hacia donde estaban ambos y se puso entre los dos -. Lion-O, te lo suplico, vete por favor, ya no hay nada que puedas hacer. No, ya no puedes remediar la estupidez que he cometido, no ya no –comenzó a temblar y Lion-O le puso las manos suavemente sobre los hombros.

Tygra, escúchame: Nada de esto es tu culpa, si no mía. Debí de haber corrido detrás de ti y nada de esto hubiera pasado –Tygra giró la cabeza y cerró los ojos -.Mírame Tygra -. Pase lo que pase siempre voy a protegerte por que te amo –al oírlo, Tygra bajó la cabeza.

Vente -. El Bulkan, al que todos habían olvidado, jaló a Tygra lejos de Lion-o y Mumm-Ra y se lo llevó donde estaba el resto de los Thundercats.

Aquí estarás más seguro –Panthro lo abrazó para protegerlo.

No lo sé –Tygra no se giraba a ver a sus verdaderos amigos y en ese momento aparecen los mutantes.

¿Qué hacen aquí los thundercats? –preguntó Slithe.

Lo mismo les preguntamos a ustedes –Panthro los vio con odio.

Nosotros somos invitados a la boda- Monkian señaló a sus compañeros y así mismo.

Pues nosotros somos quienes vamos a arruinar la boda –aclaró Ben- Gali.

¡No permitiremos que arruinen la boda del poderoso Mumm-Ra! –dijo Slithe y acto seguido: Mutantes vs. Thundercats.

¡Bulkan, protege a Tygra por favor! –gritó panthro y el Bulkan se llevó a Tygra a un lugar aparte.

Aquí estarás seguro –desde ese lugar ambos veían la batalla.

Mumm-Ra contra Lion-O

Panthro contra Slithe.

Cheetara contra Jackalman.

Wilykit y Kat contra Monkian.

Ben- Gali y pumyra contra Vultureman.

Linz-O se encontraba ayudando a todos.

Por favor, basta –Tygra los veía.

Siéntate –el Bulkan lo jaló con cuidado por un brazo.

Tengo que hacer algo –Tygra se veía realmente preocupado.

¡Lion-O! –ese grito de Pumyra sacó a Tygra de balance y le hizo girar la cabeza hacia donde supuestamente se hallaba el señor de los Thundercats.

Lion-O y Mumm-Ra se hallaban peleando justamente encima de los pilares que rodeaban la poza, y al parecer Lion-O había resbalado y se agarraba hasta con los dientes de uno de los pilares, para no caer a la fosa.

Tú mismo has firmado tu sentencia de muerte –Mumm-Ra empuño la espada de Plumdar he iba a darle a Lion-O, pero Tygra se salió corriendo del escondite.

El Bulkan intentó detenerlo, peor fue inútil, Tygra se dirigió hacia donde ambos peleaban.

Mumm-Ra tomó la espalda de Plumdar por el centro para arrojarla hacia Lion-O, mientras éste el apuntaba a Mumm-Ra con la espada del Augurio.

Nadie supo que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente (por decirlo así). Mumm-Ra lanzó la espada hacia Lion-O y éste convocó el poder del ojo de Thundera, pero en ese instante Tygra se interpuso entre ambos, sacando su látigo y enredándolo en el pie de Mumm-Ra haciéndolo caer en la fosa.

Mumm-Ra ni tiempo tuvo de reaccionar y desapareció dentro de la fosa, pero nadie podía estar tranquilo. Tygra había quedado justamente entre el camino del la espada de Plumdar que giraba a toda velocidad sobre él y el poder del ojo de Thundera. Ninguno de los Thundercats restantes se daba cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos Lion-O, quien no entendía como era posible que Mumm-Ra hubiera perdido el equilibrio y hubiera caído en la fosa.

Pero su respuesta vino de inmediato cuando al espada de Plumdar y el poder del ojo de Thundera chocaron en un punto, provocando el sonido parecido aun trueno potente y fue seguido por un grito desgarrador.

¡Tygra! –Gritó Lion-O con el rostro desencajado y bajó de un brinco0 del pilar sin importarle si caía o no en la poza.

Corrió hacia donde se hallaba él y entonces lo vio con la espada de Plumdar clavada en el pecho y por si fuera poco, el poder del ojo de Thundera también le había dado de lleno.

¡Tygra! -lo tomó entre sus brazos antes de que se impactara con la cabeza en el suelo.

Los otros Thundercats se habían descubierto la vista por el destello de luz que había surgido.

¡Por Jaga! ¿Qué ha siso eso? –Panthro se tallaba los ojos.

Discúlpame Lion-O, discúlpame, no puede detenerlo –El Bulkan hablaba y los otros Thundercats giraron la cabeza sin estar preparados para lo que verían.

Lion-O sostenía entre sus brazos a Tygra, él cual respiraba con dificultad.

La espada de Plumdar aún estaba clavada en su pecho, y parecía que profundamente, ya que las manos del Sr. De los Thundercats y sus brazos, tanto como el traje de Tygra y el suelo de la pirámide se iban tiñendo de sangre.

¡Está herido! –gritó Wilykit y señaló a Tygra.

¡Gran Jaga! –Panthro se acercó corriendo a donde estaban ambos.

Perdóname por favor –susurró Lion-O al oído de Tygra -. Estuve tan enfrascado con derrotar a Mumm-Ra que olvide por completo el protegerte –le pasó una mano por la cabeza.

Lo único que sé-dijo Tygra en un susurro -. Es que he protegido –saca un poco sangre por la boca –a la per- persona que más amo en el mun-do, tal y co- como lo hizo mi madre con-conmigo hace tie– tiempo –Tygra le dijo a Lion-O y sin que éste pudiera evitarlo, Tygra falleció en sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Continuará:..

¡Snif Buaaaa!

¿Se habrá muerto Realmente?

¿Qué pasará con Lion-O?


End file.
